His return
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Things are finally getting back to normal in Acmetropolis but when an old enemy of Ace's comes back for revenge, things won't stay that way for long. Request from FyeFan0 Rating may go up for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Ok, this is a request fic for FyeFan0 so the story is their idea I'm just writing it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long but I have been very busy over the past few months or so *bows low* Uni is such a pain... *coughessayscough*

Summary: Things are finally getting back to normal in Acmetropolis but when an old enemy of Ace's comes back for revenge, things won't stay that way for long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Enjoy!

------------

All was as it should be in the city of Acmetropolis as the clouds grew overhead, ready to release their loads onto the bustling crowds of business men and women, rushing to get to their destinations before the rain soaked them.

Many were hurrying towards one of the city's main banks, while others sought shelter in the surrounding skyscraper office buildings.

Just then, two burly men threw open the twin glass doors of the bank and torn down the stone steps, knocking several stunned onlookers to the ground with their huge bags of stolen money in their bid to get away.

"Don't let 'em get away!" The shout came from just inside the bank and almost every civilian's attention went to the group of familiar hero's the city had come to love and respect.

The Loonatics came tearing out the bank seconds later, leaping down the steps and after the two men.

"Rev! Tech! You know what to do!" Ace cried and the young Road Runner gave him a quick salute before speeding off after their targets. Tech gave a nod before firing up his jet pack and following his friend.

Moments later, the rest of the Loonatics caught up to their teammates who now stood triumphantly with the two bank robbers slumped at their feet, eyes still spinning. Tech smirked as he pocketed a small gun of some sort while Rev just grinned happily.

Ace smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Good work, guys."

"Awwww! Thanks-Ace!" Rev said, a huge, bright-eyed smile on his face. "But-you-know-it-wasn't-just-us-you-guys-were-awesome-too-and-the-way-you-" Rev continued to ramble on as Slam unceremoniously slung one of the dizzy men over his shoulder as he dragged the other behind him.

"Come on, guys." Ace said, stepping forward. "Let's get these two to the police station." There was a group agreement and five minutes later found the superhero's walking out the police station, thoroughly satisfied with their latest crime-stopping fiasco.

------------

He watched from the rooftop as the six teenaged superhero's exited the police station with an evil glint in his eye. It had been a long wait for him but it was worth it; he would soon get his revenge on that annoying rabbit!

------------

The Loonatics walked down the stone steps from the police station laughing and joking with one another.

"What do you guys think about pizza?" Tech asked, already knowing the answer as he reached for his mobile phone which rested in his back pocket.

The rest of the Loonatics all but cheered their agreement as Tech began placing their usual order.

"Make sure to add extra pineapple on mine please!" Lexi reminded Tech as they walked down the road and towards where they had parked their motorbikes*.

Tech had finished placing their order and was just listening to the guy on the other end of the phone relay the order to him, just to make sure he got it right. (An angry Slam was not a good Slam. Not. At. All.)

"Yep. That's right." Tech said into the phone as they rounded the corner. "Thanks." He finished and hung up.

No sooner had his finger left the red button on the phone, did an all-mighty thud sound from just behind them.

The group turned to look at the dark figure, surprised.

"Oh, at last," A familiar voice said from the shadows. "I've been waiting for this for so very long... Ace."

The yellow bunny's eyes widened as the man stepped out of the shadows. "Deuce?!"

------------

Sorry it's so short but what did you think? Hope it's an ok beginning, FyeFan0.

* Would you call them Motorbikes or Hover bikes? It's been a while since I last watched an episode with them in so I don't actually remember whether they hover or go on the road.

Please review! =^-^=


	2. Author's note!

Author's note!

Hello everyone,

I am really sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story as I have fallen out of love with the fandom. Also, I have found that I don't really have the time right now to write much fanfiction (sadface). However, I may eventually start writing again so please don't give up on me!

Special thanks go to FyeFan0 who requested this fiction to begin with and so owns the story line. Also, a special apology goes to FyeFan0 for not being able to continue; I AM REALLY SORRY!

Anyway, thanks for everyone's support and happy writing to all!

TearsOfEternalDarkness =^-^=


End file.
